


First to Run

by imperfectkreis



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Armor Kink, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowdy can't say she exactly likes the lanky, laughing woman. But she likes the gifts she brings, even if they're gonna get Sadi killed one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The suit of power armor comes bearing gifts. Specifically, three screeching mirelurks who chase at its heels. 

Rowdy watches from a safe distance, finishing off her cigarette as the can runs. Occasionally the power armor turns around sharply, only to unload eight or nine rounds from a poorly maintained laser rifle towards the faces of the lurks as they cross the field, dead grass crushing beneath its heavy boots.

The closer the suit gets, the shittier it looks, banged up and dented, paint and blood and guts splattered across the front, sides, and rear. Whoever is inside is also, clearly, a maniac. When it runs out of rounds, it takes to beating the last lurk with the gun until it falls apart, shattered into a dozen pieces across the boggy field. 

Only after the last lurk goes down, does the suit start heading towards the garage with a sense of purpose. Unarmed now, its gait is slower, more measured. 

Sighing, Rowdy puts out her cigarette under her boot. She may as well play nice, because clearly, whoever is inside got sent to the Atom Cats specifically. Probably to take care of the garbage can that they think passes as armor. 

“Hey!” A garbled voice shouts from inside. The audio modulator is shot. “I’m friendly, I swear!”

Rowdy calls back, “As long as you ain’t got anymore friends looking to crash the party, come on over.”

“Sure thing!” And the suit takes off her helmet. As she gets closer, Rowdy can make out her features better, hooked nose, tanned skin, starting to gray at the temples of her otherwise jet black hair. Since she’s smiling, Rowdy smiles back, good for business and all. Cats are supposed to be friendly. Well, friendlier than wolves. 

Once the Waster reaches the garage, she drops her helmet in the dirt carelessly, tearing off her gauntlets next. She offers one hand to Rowdy, “Sadi, pleased to meet you. Got a light?”

“Sure thing, doll. But I ain’t got sticks.”

Sadi waves her off, “They’re somewhere in this thing, give me a second.” The hydraulic latch starts spinning, letting Sadi crawl out the back of her armor. She’s somewhat taller than Rowdy expected, and mostly long limbed, muscular arms under a tight fitting tee. Sticking her head back into the suit, Sadi searches the internal compartments until she comes back out with a pack of cigarettes. Taking one between her fingers, she motions to Rowdy for the lighter.

“I was told this was the best place to see about upgrades,” she lights her cigarette, taking a long drag and sighing like it’s a good lay. “Ya can see, it’s not in the best condition.”

“Blind man can see that.” Rowdy’s not the one to do the repairs. Oh, she knows about components and crap, and push come to shove, she could probably install the mods. But she ain’t Zeke, she ain’t an engineer. But she’s got a pretty face and can count caps. And this sure beats her previous career path. More room for advancement that isn’t just looking up at the sky from the bottom of a grave.

Sadi sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I know, I know. If my CO weren’t fucking dead he’d kill me. But I guess he is. And I ain’t used to these sorts of conditions.”

Rowdy’s eyes flick to the pipboy on Sadi’s wrist. Either a vaultie or killed a vaultie. Those are generally the options. From the looks of her, matted braid and burnt, freckled nose, Rowdy would put her money on the latter. “Well, lucky you, babe, the Atom Cats got you covered. You should talk to Zeke if you need a tech to work on your suit. But you’ll cash out with me.”

“Lucky me,” Sadi takes another drag. “Well, I guess I’ll see you soon.”

Sadi leaves her armor where it stands, right in the fucking middle of Rowdy’s shop. Considerate gal. That’s for fucking sure.

That first time, Sadi is in and out like a whirlwind. Zeke comes over to take a look at what Sadi is working with, before carting the suit off into the back on a dolly. She gets her repairs done and breezes out of the garage. She pays Rowdy with a mix of chems and caps. Doesn’t matter as long as the balance is right. Before getting back into her suit, she tells Rowdy next time, she’ll bring something just for her.

Rowdy doesn’t expect to be seeing her again.

Asshole left with her lighter.

\--

The next time Rowdy sees her, she’s got beat black and blue, all across the left side of her body and her face. No armor, but a new gun. Just these tiny shorts and a similarly tight tee. Same smile and asks for a light. Rowdy says, “Looks like you need more than that.”

Sadi shrugs, her bony shoulders stretching out shirt even further. “What is it you’re offering?” she smirks.

“Nothing,” Rowdy corrects. “And I ain’t giving you a light anymore. Last time you walked off with it.”

Scratching the back of her head, Sadi explains, “Yeah, I think it’s probably inside a generator by now...ah, Oberland Station maybe? I needed the materials.” She waves her hand, “They needed power. It was for a good cause, I swear. If that is where it ended up.”

Rowdy ain’t that pressed, but she sneers anyway. In response, Sadi laughs, “I can pay you for it?” She shakes a bottle of buffout, pills rattling around on the inside. 

“That’s awful generous for one lighter, but I’ll take it,” she holds out her hand.

Sadi pops open the cap, shaking out one pill before putting it on her tongue, holding it out like a bribe, smiling all the whole. “Co’e ge’ i’,” she mumbles around her thick tongue. 

Rowdy ain’t gonna be out done, no way. So she leans forward, swallowing up the pill and Sadi’s tongue too, pushing her own past the Waster’s lips. But it’s terribly brief, Sadi being the one to pull away, laughing. Rowdy scrapes Sadi’s tongue with her teeth on the way out. 

Sadi tosses the rest of the bottle to Rowdy before walking back to talk to Zeke. 

Asshole.

\--

“So, I’m going to join up, with the Cats,” the power armor says, like it’s a big deal or something that she wants to be a card carrying member. She wants to be cool. Rowdy knows it’s Sadi, even though she hasn’t yet taken off her helmet. Even though she has the symbol of the Brotherhood of Steel across her chest.

Rowdy mocks, “Looks like you’re taken, doll.” She presses her finger to Sadi’s chestpiece, tries to scrape at the paint with her nail.

“Babe,” Sadi starts, “I said I was gonna bring you a present. Sorry, I lost the bow when I jumped off the side of the Prydwen.” Climbing out the back of the armor, Sadi holds her arms out, one towards the top and one at the waist of the suit, as if she’s a pretty model on one of those old-world advertisements. Pinups seated on the hood of the newest convertible. But Sadi’s hair is tied off in a long braid instead of in pincurls. And the goods she’s pushing belong to a bunch of narrow minded soldier boys who think they can dictate what happens on the ground from a bunch of hot air in the sky. 

“Pretty,” Rowdy fiddles with her lit cigarette. “But it’s got an ugly paint job.”

Sadi shrugs, putting her unlit cigarette to her mouth. “Do what you need to. I just thought you might like it. Light?”

“Ain’t they gonna ask when you don’t bring it back?”

Scrunching her face, Sadi responds, “I’ll say I lost it, or some shit.”

“Or some shit,” Rowdy repeats. “Your funeral, not mine,” she walks around the suit of T-60, it ain't bad. Much better than that first dinged up set Sadi had. “Suppose when the Brotherhood kill yah, you won’t need it.”

“Nah, you should see em, the ‘Elder’ is young enough to be my kid.” She speaks around her cigarette. “I’m golden up there.”

“Trying to impress me?” Rowdy starts pulling the gauntlets from the frame. If they’re going to hide the origin of the suit, they’ve got to repaint the whole thing piece by piece. Leave no trace behind. Just because Sadi has a death wish, don’t mean Rowdy’s got one too.

“Yup,” Sadi rocks back on her heels. “So about that light?”

Rowdy sighs, putting her cigarette back into her mouth. She tilts her head up towards Sadi’s, waiting for her to lean forward, lighting her end with Rowdy’s.

\--

Sadi’s gotta go fix the pump over at the Warwick’s without anyone’s help. And it ain’t like Rowdy cares one way or the other if the woman succeeds. It would be nice to have a new member, one who shows up with pretty gifts from bad people. One who is sort of pretty herself, with a little work, maybe. Ain’t the kind of work Rowdy does though, so she’ll have to accept Sadi as she comes. Pity.

But when Sadi does return triumphant, from a task any twelve-year-old should be able to do, Rowdy still smiles. “We’ll send someone over in a few days to double check your work. Can’t leave our reputation up to chance.”

“Won’t be disappointed,” Sadi smiles. “So,” she takes a step closer, blotting out the sun behind her head, getting a little too close for friendly conversation. Still ain’t close enough. But Sadi smells like oil and cigarettes. And something else, something weirdly floral and out of place. “Do I need to wait until then to get my reward?”

Rowdy laughs, “That normally work, doll?” But Rowdy does concede a little, dropping her hands to Sadi’s hips, squeezing until she feels bone pressed into her palms.

“Typically, yeah. I’m a real stunner, you know?”

“Mhh hmm, I’m sure.”

“Ladies before the war couldn’t get enough.”

Rowdy rolls her eyes, “Before the war, right.”

“Wait,” Sadi tilts her head and blinks. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Am I supposed to?” You’re the asshole who brings expensive gifts, and stole my lighter, Rowdy thinks. Who apparently decides to put on perfume over top the dirt and sweat of the Wasteland, before trying to back Rowdy into a wall. 

“Nah, babe,” she smiles, “Naaaaaah.” She sticks her cigarette behind her ear, opposite the side she wears her braid over her shoulder. “I gotta talk to Zeke, I take it I get a secret handshake, or some shit.”

“More likely you get another fucking errand,” Rowdy explains.

But before Sadi can step away, gunfire pierces through the garage, the bullet embedding into the wall, just to the right of Rowdy’s head. Shit.

Sadi turns in an instant, with a military precision Rowdy hasn’t seen before, swinging her laser rifle around from her back and ducking in against the wall. Peering around the corner, she tries to tell where the shot came from. Fuck, they’re under attack again. “Raiders!” Rowdy shouts, pulling her pistol from the back of her pants. “Zeke! Johnny, any time now!” Sliding along the floor to avoid the stream of cover fire, she takes the corner opposite Sadi. Just her luck, her rifle is in the back, waiting for that new choke. 

“Get ready!” Sadi shouts, before ducking down and heading for the nearest trashed car in the yard. Her body is folded over as much as she can manage, but it still peeks out too tall, one of the raiders chancing a shot. Rowdy’s got a pretty good idea now of where at least two of the fuckers are, since they gotta pop out to take a whack at Sadi. 

With her back to the car, Sadi winks back before running again, this time behind the shipping crate that they long ago emptied but can’t ever move out of the way. It’s too lodged in the landscape now. Sadi’s a careless fool, but her distraction works, giving Rowdy the time to get two bullets in a raider’s face.

After taking their sweet fucking time, Zeke and Johnny finally grace them with their presence, rushing forward in the shell of their armor. Johnny straight crashes into a raider, before punching in his face. Ouch, fucking ouch. Still cool as shit though. Rowdy likes being on this side now.

The arrival of reinforcements only seem to make Sadi more confident, and apparently reckless, vaulting over the container to land on the raider who was providing covering fire. But the timing is perfect, the raider the process of reloading. She gets her boot on his chest and her rifle against his forehead before pulling the trigger. His body melts to ash under hers. That’s maybe hot as hell, but Rowdy ain’t about to tell her that. Nah.

Without armor and only her pistol, Rowdy ain’t about to do much, only trying to squeeze in shots on targets she knows she’s got easy, easy. Knows well enough how disposable jerkoffs like these are. Cause she was one of them. But she ain’t fodder anymore. Plans to keep it that way. She’s gonna live to a ripe old age, let her hair get gray and her stomach soft. She’s gonna laugh in the face of the Wasteland that thought it could chew her up. 

Sadi though, she’s acting hell bent on chewing up the Wasteland first.

Once the raiders are down, Sadi bangs the butt of her rifle against the garage wall and screams, her face all bright enthusiasm and adrenaline. “Not bad, eh?” She smiles back at Rowdy, waiting for praise. 

“I guess you did alright,” Rowdy smirks, not wanting to give in too much. 

“Hey!” Zeke shouts from across the yard, “Sadi, why don’t you come on over.”

Shrugging, Sadi swings her rifle onto her back, sticks her hands in her pockets, and heads off over towards Zeke for whatever his next set of orders is gonna be. Can’t possibly be that she listens to anyone for very long.

\--

“Hey,” the voice starts off low, quiet, but still girlish. “Hey,” louder now, with increasing intensity. “Hey!” Oh, shut the fuck up. Rowdy strikes awake, reaching under her pillow for her knife and holding it at the intruder’s throat. 

Sadi smiles in the darkness, “Nice, I’m into it.”

Relaxing, Rowdy realizes that Johnny is on patrol, only friendlies could have gotten through to the bunks. But she doesn’t put the knife away, not yet. “What the fuck are you doing?” she hisses. It’s the middle of the goddamn night and Sadi is sneaking around like she wants to get stabbed in the neck. 

“I brought you a present.” She smells of smoke and flowers. Yeah, a present.

Sticking the knife back under her pillow, Rowdy turns over on her mattress. “In the morning for fuck’s sake. Go to bed.”

The mattress springs sinks as Sadi climbs in. Rowdy didn’t mean HER bed. But whatever. The summer heat isn’t so bad tonight. She’ll live. But Sadi starts drawing helixes across the plane of her stomach, rucking her singlet up to press more of her cold hand to Rowdy’s skin. 

“But you’ll like it,” Sadi whispers in her ear, her fingers finding a new rhythm as they dip lower and lower against the elastic band of Rowdy’s boxer briefs. 

Whatever it is Sadi’s offering can’t be that good. And the deal they’ve struck in Rowdy’s bed is pretty sweet too. Even if her back is getting all sweaty pressed against Sadi’s chest. The soft swell of her breasts flattened against Rowdy’s body. Fingers stroking just above where they should be, running through her pubic hair. 

“Betcha I won’t.”

“Let me try?”

Groaning, Rowdy concedes, because like this she ain’t getting those long fingers in her and she ain’t getting sleep either. Sadi practically bounces out of bed, waiting for Rowdy to catch up. Not bothering with pants, ain’t nothing the boys are interested in, Rowdy plays into Sadi’s game. 

Sadi leads her out front to the shop, hands in her pockets the whole time as they creep through the garage, trying not to wake the others. Waiting for Rowdy is another suit of Brotherhood armor, just as nice as the last. But that ain’t worth losing sleep over. 

But Sadi grabs her hand, and her hip too, squeezing down on Rowdy before knocking into her lips and teeth, kissing for real when before they’ve only ever mimed with cigarettes and pills. Rowdy wouldn’t have pegged her as the kind of woman to go all soft. And she ain’t. She’s still sharp and terrible, trying to bite at Rowdy’s lips and back her into a corner when she can tear her to pieces. 

“Too many people at the bunks,” Sadi offers as a half-explanation. 

Sadi grabs Rowdy’s thigh, trying to hoist her up off the ground and get her legs around her hips. They don’t quite make it. Maybe Sadi’s not as strong as she thinks, but Rowdy grinds back, curling her hands into fists and pounding them into Sadi’s sides.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Want me to stop?” One of her hands is already snaking under Rowdy’s singlet, short nails scratching against her stomach.

“Fuck you more if you stop.”

Sadi’s stupid, vicious mouth goes to her neck, sucking and nipping as if to bruise. Doesn’t matter though. Ain’t like Rowdy has a sense of decency. Maybe some self-respect, not wanting to be so easily entangled by some lanky Waster who thinks she’s better than everyone else, but nah, not decency. 

With her long fingers on Rowdy’s hips, Sadi flips her around so her face is against the wall. Sadi sticks one leg in between both of Rowdy’s pushing up into her cunt before grabbing both of Rowdy’s hands and holding them together. 

“Just gotta tell me if it’s too much.” 

Rowdy feels the rope go around her wrists, wound again and again. As the fibers tighten, Sadi’s grip on her loosens. But not that thigh between Rowdy’s legs. Sort of too thin but also hard and solid. Just holding in place no matter how much Rowdy bucks into it. After tying off the knot, Sadi presses her thumbs against the rope, making it dig. “Learned at least one thing in Girl Scouts.”

“What?” Rowdy questions. But she’s cut off as Sadi grabs her by the waist, pulling her the short distance to the power armor station. 

Sadi grabs Rowdy’s bound wrists again, pulling them over her head and looping them over the bar that runs across the top of the station. She makes sure that it’s not Rowdy’s wrists against the metal, but her weight hangs on the rope instead. But it ain’t comfortable, being stretched like this, and even if she points her toes, Rowdy can’t reach the ground. It’s like her shoulders are being pulled out of the sockets.

But just as quick, Sadi is on her knees, looping Rowdy’s legs around her shoulders. Relaxing a touch, Rowdy lets her weight settle on Sadi and the tightness alleviates. Her arms still burn, but they don’t feel like they’re about to be ripped from her torso anymore.

“Are you still trying to impress me?” Rowdy scowls.

Reaching into her pocket, Sadi pulls a pen knife, flicking it open. “Is it still not working?”

“Not even a little.”

Sadi cuts away at the side of Rowdy’s underwear, sliding the thin blade of the knife between Rowdy’s skin and the fabric before slicing through. 

“I liked that pair,” she complains.

Cutting the other side and dragging them off, Sadi assures her, “You’ll like this more.” Sadi grabs Rowdy’s thighs again, her fingertips colder than they should be, and adjusts Rowdy’s hips until she’s flush to Sadi’s mouth. Her nose presses into Rowdy’s pubic bone as those cold fingers part her lips from below, letting Sadi’s tongue dip between. That stupid fucking tongue she’s always using to taunt, now teasing at Rowdy’s clit, lapping at it, pausing so her lips can wrap and her mouth suck. Sadi drinks her down, nice and slow at first, the pressure building in Rowdy’s stomach, taking her mind off the strain of her arms. 

Sadi pulls her head back, licking at her lips. Fuck, Rowdy looks down to watch her, but has to look away again before she does something stupid.

“You taste so good, babe,” she slides one finger into Rowdy, dragging it in and out until it’s wet before bringing it around to stick it into her own mouth. “Knew you would.”

Rowdy bucks forward, trying to get that mouth on her again, to get Sadi to quit yapping and get back to working her clit. Just let her fucking come already. But no, of course fucking not, because Sadi is a selfish prick who steals from one to give gifts to another, and who the fuck even knows why? Rowdy sure doesn’t. 

But Rowdy ain’t got her arms, so all she can do is rock her hips forward, try to bang her heels against Sadi’s back and drag herself forward until that mouth has nowhere to go except against her clit and between her folds.

“Pushy,” Sadi smirks, “I like that too.”

Sadi’s warm, wet mouth goes back where it belongs. This time she traces two fingers along the backs of Rowdy’s thighs, first one, then skipping ahead to the other. She ghosts across Rowdy’s core, threatening to plunge inside again. But she waits, not penetrating. At least not yet. Rowdy wants to think she doesn’t care. That she’s not so wound up as to beg for it. That she’ll fight Sadi all the way down, just so she doesn’t get the satisfaction. 

Arching her back, Rowdy draws closer and closer to her release. Between her thighs, Sadi’s cheeks warm, silky strands of hair already come loose from her braid falling across Rowdy’s skin. Rowdy wants to grab at her hair, the back of her head, and pull, wrenching Sadi closer, making her finish what she started. But all she can do is thrust towards her lips, pillowed around sharper teeth, hope that Sadi is merciful. 

She doesn’t mean for her whine to sound so needy. So broken. Rowdy doesn’t even hear it until Sadi is already laughing against her.

“Shut the fu-”

Sadi pushes one finger inside. Finding Rowdy already receptive and wet, she adds a second. Her wrist works and works, filling Rowdy up with her curling, probing fingers until she finally tightens. Fuck, fuck, she doesn’t want to shriek again. Mounting pressure both inside and out. But when Sadi’s other hand shoots up, grabbing Rowdy’s already-erect nipple through the coarse fabric of her singlet and twisting, her mouth falls open, loud enough to wake the fucking dead. Because she’s thrashing and white-hot and perfect as Sadi just keeps pulling her through her orgasm. Her arms ache as she stretches, trying to get closer and further away with the same motion, trying not to split apart. Sadi slows her mouth and fingers as the sensation starts breaking up into spikes of pain. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rowdy tries to catch her breath, “my fucking shoulders.”

Jumping up, Sadi tries to hold as much of Rowdy’s weight for her as she can while getting her hands loose. When the knot breaks up, Rowdy can pull her hands down and out of the ropes. Her wrists are rubbed raw and red. Shit. 

Sadi’s arms are still wrapped around Rowdy’s waist, one hand resting just above the curve of her bare ass before sneaking down to squeeze.

“Fuck, you look so good like that,” Sadi purrs. Her voice sounds so much younger than she must be. 

“From there you shouldn’t have been able to see anything but my cunt.” Rowdy’s got nothing to put on to cover up. So she’s just gotta stand barefoot, ass hanging out, in the middle of the shop. She’s never gonna look at the power armor frame the same again either. 

“And what a cunt it is.” Sadi sneaks one finger back inside, but only for a second. 

Rowdy counters, “Here I thought you actually liked me for my stunning sense of style and sharp wit.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Sadi just can’t give it up, “Nah, babe, nah.”

Rowdy expects to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadi’s arms are empty when she arrives at the Atom Cats’ Garage. She had meant to bring a couple of laser pistols she found in a cache downtown, but she ended up having to trade em for more e-cells. And then the e-cells still weren’t enough to keep the mutants off her back. So they’re all gone too and the only thing she has to show for the whole plan is a new dent in her old chestplate. Right over where the Brotherhood of Steel emblem is emblazoned. Kind of fitting, in a way. 

Rowdy ain’t even there to greet her so fuck it. She didn’t need the gifts anyway. But Zeke is in the back and he comments first thing on the dent that that he’ll have it right out. Sadi smiles wide and tells him it’s no problem, gives the suit character. She latches the helmet to the hook on the side and waits for the hydraulics to open so she can crawl out.

Zeke keeps pushing, saying that if the dent is that big, there’s structural damage to the frame. Sadi knows that. Well, sort of. She can’t explain like, the engineering of it. But the techs before the bombs said the same thing to her all the time. What she can’t tell Zeke is that she doesn’t have the caps for it. 

“Could you do it for three jet and two radaway? Otherwise, I can get a better deal on the ship.”

Zeke snickers, “That’s between you and your girl.”

Sadi scrunches her nose. It ain’t like this is a secret but then it ain’t like it’s something she’s been spreading around either. Besides, she doesn’t even...She and Rowdy haven’t talked about it none. Like, if they’re exclusive or anything. Because Sadi is still all about making eyes at pretty Magnolia over at the Third Rail, even if the lounge singer still insists that she’s there mostly for looking, not touching. But Sadi doesn’t think that’s true. Because Piper sure as hell looks like she’s ready to do more than just look every time they go in.

Point is, she ain’t got no claim on Rowdy and Rowdy ain’t got no claim on her. And that’s the way Sadi likes it. Sure. It’s totally the way she likes it. Liked it before the bombs and likes it now. Just a bit of fun in between the heavy stuff that matters. What matters is that this whole fucking world is falling apart, and somehow, she’s the gal most qualified to keep it from shattering into a million, billion shitty, sharp pieces. 

“Where is she?” Sadi asks, finally out of the suit and smoothing down her tee shirt. She stretches her arms over her head, not bothered by the way her shirt rides up. Hard to find clothes in her size. Hard to find clothes at all.

“Repairing that pump you ‘fixed’ over at Warwick.” Zeke smiles, but it’s a little cruel, “Should revoke your membership for that.”

Yeah, well, how was Sadi supposed to know that she couldn’t tack it in with half-dried wonderglue and three sticks of gum? It wasn’t like her instructions were more specific. And Preston is always asking her for all the wonderglue she can carry so like, she wasn’t ready to expend her good supplies on this crew if nothing worthwhile was in it for her.

“Guess I’ll be heading over, then.”

“You want me to fix this pile of junk or not?” Zeke calls after her, once she’s already most way through the door.

“I don’t fucking care!” She calls back.

She doesn’t rush her way to Warwick, taking her time as she smokes and ambles. Figures she’ll meet Rowdy halfway or something. It’s not like she could have fucked up the job that bad. Fuck. She ain’t an engie. Sure, she had to take a certificate or something, years ago, when she was eighteen. Fuck, that was more than twenty fucking years ago.

No, wait, shit. Uh, two hundred and thirty years ago? Something like that.

Anyway, her ass had to take a bunch of courses about the armor. “Courses” but really it was just shit about how the damn suit worked and at the end they weren’t even tested about it. Just, you know, deniability when they started coming home in body bags even though they were sent away in the best tech America could offer. “Well, we gave them classes on how the armor worked. They should have known better that they couldn’t take the hundred foot drop and have that boulder fall on top of them, smashing them into a smear on the Alaskan landscape!” Fucking beautiful.

She’ll need more cigarettes soon, so it’s a goddamn miracle when she sees Rowdy, her toolkit strapped to her back and her mouth drawn into a thin line. “Hey! Asshole!” Rowdy must recognize her from a distance. Sadi knows she’s kind of hard to miss. Taller than most waster folk.

“What is it, darling?” She smiles, tries not to let Rowdy think too highly of herself, though.

Rowdy pulls her pack off her shoulder and flings it at Sadi, who has to take two steps forward quickly in order to grab it, otherwise it’s gonna crash straight into the dirt because Rowdy can’t throw it hard enough. But Sadi gets the strap in her hand just in time.

“You broke the fucking pump, so you haul my shit back to the Garage.”

Sadi ain’t about to fight her on that. So she just shoulders the pack in silence. “You got a cigarette?”

“You have a cigarette!” Rowdy bites back, coming up on her toes and grabbing the one tucked behind Sadi’s ear.

“Was saving that one for you.”

Rowdy rolls her eyes, but puts the cigarette to her lips, gesturing for Sadi to pass her lighter. It’s just a cheap plastic one she found in a lunchbox. The fluid is almost out, but Rowdy gets her cigarette lit before saying, “In my bag.”

Sadi can walk and find the mostly full pack of cigarettes at the same time, so they head off back towards the garage. Before she’d seen Rowdy coming up from Warwick, Sadi swears that she had something more to say than, “How much to fix a dent in a chest plate?”

“Depends,” Rowdy responds, “Damage to the frame?”

“Yeah,” Sadi confirms. “All from one strike though.”

“How’d you get it?” 

“Super mutant with a sledgehammer,” Sadi’s got a more embellished version of the tale, but right now she’s happy enough to watch the way the setting sun is catching in Rowdy’s shiny hair as the volume bounces. Seen a lot of pretty women in the Wasteland, saw a lot of pretty women before the apocalypse too. But Sadi kind of thinks Rowdy won the lottery with that hair. 

“Why the fuck were you fighting super mutants? Fuck,” Rowdy takes another drag. That stick is almost out. “Half the time I think the stories you tell me aren’t true.”

They are true, mostly. Only Sadi knows Rowdy is missing a key point of information that would bring a hell of a lot of things together. Only, Sadi doesn’t like advertising who she is or what she’s doing. Makes it easier to blend in. And that’s hard enough with the target always strapped to her back.

“Favor for a friend, is all.”

Rowdy snickers, “Yeah well, your favor to the Atom Cats made more work for me. So I pity whoever it is who had you wrestling super mutants.”

Sadi laughs, “And what do I need to do to win your affections, fair princess of the Wasteland?”

Rowdy shoves into her shoulder, but she’s not strong enough to really move Sadi much. “I could do with a shipment of oil.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”

“I swear to fucking hell,” Rowdy is smiling, “Call me that one more time and I’ll smear you against the pavement.”

Sadi coughs back her laughter.

\--

Rowdy does end up taking the jet and radaway for payment, though Sadi is fairly certain that ain’t enough. She has three quarters of a bottle of buffout too. But she actually uses that, and would rather not part with it. 

Zeke takes his time making the patch, and there ain’t anything Sadi can do without her suit. Well, she could go scaving for Preston, but that goes faster when she’s armored up too. So, instead, she spends the time sprawled out on the shop couch, flipping through old magazines while Zeke hammers until almost midnight. Could wait till the next morning, but Sadi ain’t gonna stop him if he wants to run himself ragged on her account.

She’s already paid up, so there’s no reason for her to stick around. After the stunt she pulled with that pump, it’s not like they’re gonna ask her to fix anything else. When she’s about to get back into her suit, Zeke stops her for a second.

“You should tell her.”

“What?” Sadi asks. Her whole body tenses. What does Zeke know that he shouldn’t know?

“About who you are. You’re that vaultie, right?”

Sadi stops herself from hissing in his face, though she can feel all her internal organs clenching. “What if I am?”

“You should tell her. About your past, is all.”

“Why would it matter?” Sadi doesn’t need to drag Rowdy in any deeper. Staying in the shallows is just fine.

“Because, honesty matters?” Zeke offers, “Listen, she might be more sympathetic than you think. That’s all I’m saying.”

Sadi doesn’t reply to him, getting into her armor and sealing up.

\--

When Sadi returns, it’s with the orders for the shipment of oil. KL-E-0 said the caravan should be around in the next few days. But Sadi has the scrap of paper to prove she made good on the promise she made to Rowdy. Took fucking forever to scrounge the caps. But fuck it. Worth it for the sly smile Rowdy gives her in return.

It’s almost closing time, with the sun falling fast and the haze of evening creeping like a fog. There are always so many particles in the air. Between that and the ubiquitous chain smoking, it’s a wonder anyone has room left in their lungs to breathe. 

Rowdy stuffs the paper into her workbench and the way she bends over to do it makes Sadi bold. Because they barely touched each other last time she was through. And it ain’t like last time she was at The Third Rail, Piper fawning over Magnolia, her beer growing so warm that Sadi ended up drinking it herself, all she could think about was having Rowdy in her lap, shoving her hands up her shirt and cupping her breasts while they listened to the music. 

Logically, she should get out of the suit first. But that takes fucking time. So Sadi doesn’t bother, stepping in and bracketing Rowdy’s body against the workbench. She’s careful not to crush her. In the armor, she outweighs Rowdy by a couple hundred pounds. Fuck, even without the armor, Rowdy ain’t winning a fight against her.

“What they fuck?” Rowdy asks, but she keeps her hands on the work bench, her back to Sadi. She doesn’t move, just waiting for what Sadi is going to do next. 

“Strip,” Sadi thinks her own voice sounds obscene through the sound module. Hoarser than it actually is. It takes the uncertainty out of her tone too.

“Make me,” Rowdy taunts back.

Careful, careful. She has to be really fucking delicate about this. When all she really wants to do is tear Rowdy apart until she’s screaming her name, her pussy slick with arousal and toes curled.

Sadi wraps one gauntleted hand around the back of Rowdy’s neck, she’s cautious not to apply any pressure at all, just hold the shape of Rowdy’s neck, metal digits against her skin, but not digging in. “I said strip.”

She can’t see Rowdy’s face, only hear her heavy breathing. But her hands come up off the workbench and to the fly of her jeans, flicking the button open and sliding the zipper down. She shoves her pants down off of her hips, but the way Sadi’s got her around the throat, she can’t bend over to get her boots off. 

“Anything else, you gotta let go of me,” Rowdy challenges.

“Your coat.” Straightening her back, Rowdy pushes her leather jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground, but it gets stuck between them, Sadi hasn’t left enough space for it to fall.

She’s got Rowdy’s bare ass against her armor and her hand around her throat but Sadi can’t fucking feel any of it. Not one bit. She’s not sure if that’s amazing or tragic. Because she likes warm bodies and soft skin and the tremble of arousal. She wonders if Rowdy likes it though, the way she swings her hips back so her ass is flush against the leg of the armor, parting her thighs slightly.

“Careful, now,” Sadi eases pressure onto Rowdy’s neck, getting her to sprawl out on the workbench, her chest against it and her ass still sticking out. What a fucking sight, the way her hair falls in front of her face, cheek to the bench. “You like this, don’t you?” Sadi asks.

Rowdy spreads her legs more, though her jeans keep them from getting too wide. “What do you think?” she huffs.

“Fuck.”

Sadi slides her other hand between Rowdy’s legs. Not daring to try to stick a finger into her, just slicking against her cunt. It must be wet, it must be, from the way Rowdy hisses in reply, grinding down on Sadi’s gauntlet. 

“Could break you in two like this,” Sadi starts, “You’d like that?”

“Would like if you’d cut out all the damn teasing, sure.”

Sadi’s trying to figure out how to work this without literally breaking Rowdy into pieces. Because while this might not go super well, she’d really like to keep Rowdy intact enough that they can try something else later. But every time she moves, she’s aware of her augmented strength, and how little feedback from Rowdy she can feel.

Letting go of Rowdy’s neck, she grabs her hips instead, flipping her over. She takes hold of the hem of her shirt, ripping it down the middle, all the way to the collar.

“I fucking hate you, sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes, but not right now, babe.”

Rowdy’s breasts fall heavily against her ribcage when Sadi snaps her bra, ruining the closure. 

“Now I fucking hate you!” Rowdy roars. There’s no fucking way everyone else in the garage doesn’t know what they’re up to now. “You know how fucking hard it is to find bras! Fuck you!”

Sadi tears her helmet off dropping it to the floor. Better now than later, when she’s sure she’ll have two fists full of Rowdy screaming at her for other reasons. 

“I’ll find you another one!”

“Like hell you will!”

Kissing her fiercely, Sadi cuts off whatever insult is about to come next, hoisting Rowdy up off the ground and into her arms. Fuck, fuck, Rowdy really feels like nothing and the surge of power that Sadi feels goes straight to her cunt. She’s got Rowdy and Rowdy’s got nowhere to go, and from the way she tries to strain her legs around the bulk of Sadi’s armor, seems like she doesn’t want to go anywhere either. 

On their way to the back wall, Sadi tosses Rowdy higher, her inner thighs scraping against the armor before she unclenches her legs. She’s still a little too low, but Sadi figures she’ll work it out, pinning Rowdy’s back to the wall and holding her in place with one hand. Rowdy chokes at first, her eyes going wide and Sadi dials it back with the pressure. But too little tension and she’ll slip straight to the floor. Too much and she crushes Rowdy’s ribcage. 

“Put your legs over my shoulders,” Sadi instructs.

“Fucking hell,” Rowdy curses, “You can’t do anything normal.”

“You like it,” Sadi bites back.

Rowdy does as she’s told, throwing her legs over top of Sadi’s shoulders. Her hands come into Sadi’s hair, but it’s pulled so tight into her braid there’s not much for Rowdy to grab onto. 

Pressed against the wall, Rowdy can only move forward and not back as Sadi licks into her. Her fingers are too thick in the suit to part Rowdy’s folds open, so she’s gotta nudge with her nose, nip with her mouth. Gets her tongue inside and doesn’t worry about being too fancy, just licks and sucks at Rowdy’s clit until her mouth is an open ‘O’ and she’s groaning loudly enough to wake the lurks. 

“Come on, come on,” Rowdy tries rolling her hips forward against Sadi’s mouth, “Give it to me already.”

Sadi smiles against Rowdy’s cunt, because she feels like this is a small victory. At least getting not-her-girl to admit she likes this. Likes metal on skin and getting tossed around.

“Put your big, dumb fingers in me before I fucking murder you,” Rowdy knocks her head back against the wall behind her.

Oh, OH! But Sadi’s still not totally sure about this. The fingers ain’t that big on the suit, but they’re cold and dry. Rowdy’s all wet though, dripping down Sadi’s chin. 

She’s gotta shift Rowdy’s weight again to get her cunt closer to the wall. Sadi curls back everything but her index finger, teasing the tip at Rowdy’s entrance.

Rowdy hisses, “Yeah, yeah that’s it,” as Sadi sinks in. Rowdy’s groan when Sadi hits bottom is so sweet, nearly strangled, and Sadi’s sort of got the idea now that Rowdy’s almost there. A few lazy pumps of Sadi’s finger and Rowdy is starting to flail. Can’t go any faster, still worried about not knowing her own strength. 

Doesn’t need to though, because Rowdy is clawing at Sadi’s face, calling her a stream of expletives as her cunt clenches down. Fuck, fuck, Sadi wants to feel her. Feel her everywhere and kiss her too. Kiss along her neck and down to her full tits and the plane of her stomach. Just...everywhere. With a sort of warm affection she’s tried to kill over and over again. But that flicker of warmth just won’t die out, no matter how many times Sadi has failed in the past.

She gets Rowdy down to the garage floor, her bare ass against the concrete, bangs clinging to her forehead. “Get out of that damn armor already.”

Sort of kills the mood to wait on the hydraulics, but can’t help that. Once Sadi’s free she shucks her jeans and climbs over Rowdy’s lap. Rowdy slips her well-tended hands under Sadi’s boxers, rubbing her clit in tight circles. They don’t talk through it, but Sadi comes fast, the anticipation having already brought her close. Her stomach tightens and her mind races as she bucks into Rowdy’s hand. Once she’s finished, she climbs off, puts her back to the wall too.

Reaching out with her toes, Sadi manages to hook Rowdy’s jeans and pull them close, getting her cigarettes and lighter from the back pocket. She lights the first cigarette, hands it to Rowdy, then a second.

“I should tell you something,” Sadi starts, “about me.”

“I could tell you a lot of things about you,” Rowdy teases, “you try too hard, you talk too much, you got an awful sense of humor.”

“You don’t want to hear? Well fine,” Sadi pouts.

“Nah, nah, doll. Tell me. If it’s so important.”

Sadi narrows her eyes. Side by side like this, Rowdy ain’t even looking at her. “You know on the radio, when they talk about the soldier from the vault?”

“Yeah,” Rowdy’s voice catches. Does she know? Has she always known? Or only suspected?

“That’s me. I’m that soldier.”

“You want a medal for that?” She sounds almost angry.

“No, just, Zeke said I should tell you…”

“You coulda told me months ago. And didn’t. So what’s it matter?”

Sadi puts out her cigarette against the floor of the garage. Turning she grabs at Rowdy’s face, pulling her forward so they can actually properly kiss. When Rowdy doesn’t push her away, she lets herself hope this isn’t a mistake. 

“Cause, I want to get to know you.”

Rowdy smiles, “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yeah, babe.”

“Should warn you, I don’t put out on first dates.”

Sadi rolls her eyes, settling back against the wall while Rowdy laughs.


End file.
